Bath Time
by C.J. Nanashi
Summary: Makoto swings by Haruka's house to ensure he makes to school, only to find that Haruka has been waiting for him. Yaoi oneshot LEMON


One benefit to being a swimmer is that you get to enjoy the luxury of being immersed in water, warm and cold, and stride along the surface in beautiful strokes. A bonus benefit for me, being captain of the Iwatobi Swim Club was being able to watch my vice-captain Haruka swim beside me. From his beautiful form to the wonderful way he streaked through the water, I was completely entranced by his swimming, and had been from an early age. One could say I was living happily in the shadow of something wondrous.

Nevertheless, a certain task, which I had grown accustomed to, was looping around the long way to school to ensure that Haruka would actually make it out his house before noon. I passed by his front porch, knowing that his door was locked at that no one would be there to open it if I even knocked. I slid through his side door, finding my way through the familial labyrinth that was Haruka's house. I found him, not surprisingly, in the bathroom, soaking in the tub with a relaxed expression spread across his face. It was a common sight for me, until I remarked one surprising attribute:

Haruka wasn't wearing a swim suit.

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I stammered loudly, wishing for him to notice my presence and tell me to go away, scolding me for encroaching on his privacy. Instead, however, he merely opened his eyes placidly, the azure blue of his irises glowing against his creamy skin.

"Mako..." he said calmly, the water stirring quietly as he adjusted his posture. "Hi."

"Um, hi, Haru," I stuttered. "I'm sorry, I wanted to make sure you came to school... sorry I just barged in—"

"Shh," Haruka shook his head calmly and held up a hand towards me. I swallowed hard as I stared at the large space in his large pool left unoccupied by his small frame. If I were in it, I'd probably have to bend my knees up at awkward angles just to fit. "Mako, will you please sit in here with me? I don't like how empty it is today..."

I knew better than to run away at this point, I was far beyond the point of no return. I was going in blind, having no such experience of what to do with another male in a tub, or what to do with Haruka precisely, but he seemed to be eyeing me pretty harshly, and was growing impatient. I tugged off my jacket and tie, sliding my shirts and pants last before I stood awkwardly kicking off my socks in my boxers. He shook his head, which made my stomach flop over in anxiety; maybe he'd eaten one too many mackerels lately, and had succumbed to mercury poisoning.

With one last thought as to what my consequences may be, I pulled my boxers off and stepped lightly into the tub, sitting town as quickly as I could as to cover myself with anything, even the water. Haruka smiled at me—that was enough to ensure me that something had overtaken him—and opened his mouth to speak.

"Mako, I cannot pretend not to feel this way," he said quietly, and rather plainly. "I feel as if I have been unfair to you."

"Oh, Haru, it's fine, really—" I attempted to sway him before he held a wet finger to my lips.

"I have been unfair to you in two ways," he continued, unbroken from his thoughts. "One, I have treated you with equal adoration as I do with everyone else, which is so cruel to you, who is far more important to me than anyone else, and two, I have acted blind to your feelings towards me, whatever they may be, and for these things, I apologize." He hung his head low, simulating a bow, and held it for what seemed like an eternity. I finally laid a wet hand on his damp back, hoping to bring him back from this sudden openness that had overcome him.

"Mako," he whipped his head up, his bright eyes locked onto mine. My heart jumped at his sudden proximity; he'd slid a few inches closer, and his chest slid closer as my legs, far too long to lay straight, arched up on either side of him. "Please, end my agony. Tell me, what are your feelings for me?"

I ran a hand through my hair, which ended up causing rivulets of water to stream down my previously dry face. How did I feel about Haru? I wasn't sure now, since I thought that he may feel the same way. The thought scared me; were men supposed to feel this for other men? I'd heard that love was blind, that one cannot control who or what one falls in love with. But with Haru... could I truly be in love with my best friend.

My thoughts were silenced when a cautiously wet thing dragged along my face, wiping the streams of water from my cheek. I was shocked to see a bush of slick black hair just before me, closed eyes signaling their leader had indeed licked me. I don't know why, but at that moment, I felt a rush of energy flow strongly downward. I kicked out in response, sending Haru back against the other edge. He looked up at me carefully, trying to judge my feelings no doubt, when I felt my anxiety suddenly flow outwards in one short second;

"Haru, I love you."

I sat silently, fearful for what I had just done, when Haruka's face widened into a smile, a real, honest smile. He slid back towards me, his hands resting on my face before he pulled me close, entrapping me in a soft first kiss. My toes flared hot as his tongue entered my mouth, quickly gaining dominance over me and sending more flares of panic and pleasure towards my lower half. He didn't seem unaffected himself, as his breath would escape in quick bursts when a particularly heated kiss ended.

If we had any chance of making it to school on time before, now we were doomed. I wrapped my arms around his muscular frame, cradling the smaller person to my chest as we continued to kiss. It took only a bridge of saliva between our tongues after breaking away to make Haru's placid expression snap into one of acute sharpness and sudden energy. He stood up quickly and pulled me out of the tub, sopping wet and slippery, and led me swiftly to the room just beside the bathroom.

He threw me onto his bed and knelt down before me, causing nearly all the blood that could be spared from my horribly large erection to rush to my cheeks. He eyed me suspiciously, taking in all of my details with scrutinizing pleasure. I felt embarrassed now; I wanted to stop, I had made him unhappy with my features, a sin I could not forgive. I was fighting back stinging tears when a wondrous sensation wrapped me back to reality.

Haruka's mouth completely engulfed my length, save about two inches he couldn't reach. His hand rose up to help him as he did his work, working my length at odd paces to keep me guessing. My head flew back in ecstasy as he continued to pump me, making the cutest little grunts and moans as he did so. I felt my stomach tense up into a knot as he worked faster still, his saliva coating my member like silk. Just when I felt like I was going to explode, however, he popped his mouth off.

"Huh...?" I muttered, opening the eyes that I didn't remember shutting. He was standing before me now, his hands reaching towards my shoulders as he pulled me up straight. I was suddenly met with his own length, which I took in quickly, not wanting to delay any longer. His was larger than mine, but I don't think he really minded, and I know I didn't. I tried my best to mimic his moves, although instances passed where my teeth skimmed his head, to which I would ferociously apologize before he shook his head, kissed my back and urged me to continue.

I felt his own member harden up like cement and tense up in rhythmic pulses. I wanted him to finish with a burning passion; I wanted to feel him fill me up. However, he pulled away again, and laid me on the bed, before a few seconds passed, me flipped me over. I felt a moment of panic sweep over me as he placed his head at my entrance, and his lips whispered softly into my ear, "I'm sorry."

He thrust in roughly, and I bit my tongue hard as it stretched open an orifice that had never been so open before. His apologies, though very sincere, sounded like poison in my ears as he sat there, unmoving in my agony. I finally turned myself around and looked into his eyes with a selfish desperation, and told him to stop talking and move. He seemed to like that, for he smirked and took hold of my hips before thrusting in hard. The pain was horrible, although it lessened by the smallest degree as pleasure ebbed its way into my brain.

I beckoned to him to turn me around, which he did, and we were face to face on his bed among a sea of disheveled sheets. He pounded against me harder as I kissed his neck and shoulders, my hands gripping his back and scratching their way down, causing erotic moans to issue from his mouth. I had never imagined, in all my years of knowing Haruka, that I would be here, under him in a sexual activity almost too intense to handle.

I felt his member tense, and my own body was nearing its edge when he reached a hand around my own length and gave me one, two strong pulls. I collapsed into a convulsing mound of Makoto while a steaming Haruka turned and thrusted this way and that within me, sending his own orgasm deep into me while mine rushed out onto our chests, marking us as what we truly were. He fell beside me and pulled out, cradling his head into the crook of my neck and breathing out hot air while he both panted wildly. The clock across from us read that school had started an hour and a forty five minutes before; we came to the unanimous decision that ditching was the best way to stay inconspicuous, although Nagisa would most likely be here at lunch, Rei in tow, demanding the details to our little excursion.

"Don't worry about Nagisa," Haruka whispered suddenly. I looked down at him, my face curling automatically into a smile at the smaller man in my arms. "He's the one who gave me this idea."

I laughed aloud at this, my cheeks betraying me and my embarrassment; I _would_ be the last one to know that I was going to have sex. Nevertheless, I laid there on Haruka's bed, holding close to me my inspiration and love, he very reason I succumbed to breathing, and sighed deeply. I would have to remember to pop into Haruka's baths more often.


End file.
